Toshimanga
by tomatoj
Summary: Esta es la primera historia que creo y que me inspire en ramuko-sensei por su obra "días de verano", creo la historia pensando en que kyoko desea convertirse en mangaka y como es su vida después de ello.
1. Toshimanga Capitulo 1

Toshimanga-san Capítulo 1:

la mangaka kyoko

Después de acabar la preparatoria kyoko decidió convertirse en mangaka profesional, kyoko tomo el reto de acabar 1 tomo de manga en tan solo un mes y además gano un concurso en donde su obra gano y la editorial "Yuky hime" en tokyo la contrato por lo que ahora es una mangaka profesional, con lo cual esta historia comienza dos meses después de que su primer capitulo que fue publicado

"rápido, debo terminar este capítulo para mañana y aun me falta poco menos de la mitad"

Se veía que kyoko con unas ojeras de no dormir en un par de días, su cabello que no había sido lavado, intentado dibujar los más rápido que podia.

En el cuarto se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y sin pensarlo kyoko de un salto corrió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose mira a través de la cámara dándose cuenta que es su amiga yui quien espera a que abra la puerta.

"montaña"

Kyoko se veía cansada pero aun así intenta reír con el ánimo que aun tenia

"sí, sí, rió, ahora déjame entrar"

La puerta se desplaza lo más lento posible y al abrirse kyoko cae rendida por el cansancio

"eh, kyoko despierta, despierta"

En el cuarto solo se escuchan los ronquidos de aquella rubia cansada, yui sin darse por vencida sigue moviéndola sin tener éxito para que despertara

"rayos kyoko"

Cargándola lentamente hacia el cuarto, la acomoda en el futon con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, saliendo del cuarto nota que en el escritorio se encuentran unas páginas sin terminar

"eh estas son páginas del manga de kyoko, no tiene remedio siempre hace lo mismo"

Suspirando con una gran energía se notaba su cansancio pero también decidida, alzando la cabeza y alzando un poco más la voz

"Bien tengo que ayudar un poco a kyoko es mi trabajo"

Al sentarse comienza hoja por hoja a hacer el beta sin parar un momento, su concentración es muy alta sin distraerse por nada, pero sonriendo.

Después de un par de horas kyoko comienza a despertar, y sin tardar demasiado en su mente recuerda que su manga aún no está terminado, corriendo sale del cuarto.

"maldición, maldición, no voy a lograr terminar a tiempo el capítulo"

Kyoko se queda en silencio al ver que su amiga está en la cocina y como si algo hiciera que kyoko mirara hacia abajo ve que las hojas que dejo sin terminar estaban acabadas Yui siente una mirada que pasa por su cuerpo y volteando rápidamente nota que kyoko está viéndola detenidamente

"Oh ya despertaste, tienes hambre kyoko"

"yui-sama"

Kyoko de golpe se arrodilla exageradamente y arrastrándose lentamente hacia yui

"ok, ok debes tener hambre ¿verdad?, haz estado trabajando durante un par de noches"

Era evidente en el rostro de yui preocupación por su amiga

"estoy bien, te preocupas demasiado solo tenía que dormir un poco"

"sí, está bien, siéntate"

"que hiciste de comer"

"curry, tienes que comer bien"

"que bien, voy a comer el curry de yui"

En el rostro de kyoko se muestra alegria, yui con calma servía el curry, cuando kyoko prueba el primer bocado en cada ojo se forma una estrella

"es-es delicioso quisiera probarlo toda mi vida"

"que bien que te gusto, ves que es mejor que solo comer ramen instantáneo"

"Eh; co…cómo lo sabes"

En cada momento poniéndose más y más nerviosa y comenzando a bajar la mirada

"es algo como lo que tú harías"

Del cuerpo de yui comienza lentamente a salir un aura color negro que intimida a kyoko

"por cierto ¿Por qué no has terminado el capítulo?"

Kyoko comienza a sentir miedo que no deja responder fácilmente

"has estado jugando en línea ¿verdad?"

Kyoko intentaba relajarse y responder lo más claro que pudiera

"deberás kyoko, siempre haces lo mismo, además si necesitabas ayuda te dije que me dijeras, además también soy tu asistente"

Aquello hizo que kyoko la mirara de manera seria y con mucha seguridad

"si lo sé, pero necesitó esforzarme mucho, después de todo es mi obra"

"claro que entiendo es tu manga, tú fuiste quien logro terminar un tomo de manga en un mes y además también ganaste un concurso con tu manga y eso lo hiciste tú sola"

Esa respuesta dejo a kyoko un poco impactada y poniéndose poco a poco nerviosa

"ya lo sé, pero yui eh estado pensando en que te volviste asistente de mangaka solo para ayudarme"

Yui se quedó perpleja quedándose en Silencio mientras que kyoko la mira esperando la respuesta

"Sí, me convertí en asistente de mangaka para ayudarte"

Solamente kyoko bajo la mirada por escuchar la respuesta por parte de su amiga

"pero sabes no negare que disfruto ayudarte con tu manga, me gusta mucho poder ayudar con tu manga, me recuerda cuanto lo hacíamos en secundaria con akari y chinatsu, esto me divierte y me alegra"

Una fiel sonrisa de parte de yui y eso fue suficiente para que kyoko Comenzará a derramar lágrimas

"Kyoko que tienes, ¿Por qué lloras?"

Yui no entendía por qué lloraba pero solo la miraba mientras que kyoko con sus manos intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas

"En verdad me alegra que te guste dibujar manga yui-nyan, en muchos momentos pensé que hacías algo que no te gustaba por mi culpa, pero en verdad me alegra que te guste"

La mente de yui se quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer, pero comenzaba a sonreír viendo que kyoko intentaba no llorar más y de pronto yui se puso de pie

"tonta no puedo creer que pensaras así durante todo este tiempo, después de todo nos obligabas a ayudarte con tus doujinshi"

"pero yui esto es diferente esto es lo que vas a hacer durante mucho tiempo"

"eso ya lo sé pero sería un problema dejarte sola nunca entregarías tu manga a tiempo como ahora"

Intentaba dejar de llorar cada segundo que pasaba se tranquiliza mas

"gracias yui por ayudarme todo este tiempo"

Con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a yui y kyoko regresando a su actitud normal, de momento yui se queda pasmada

"kyoko no deberías terminar tu capitulo aun te falta ¿cierto?"

Realmente olvido su capítulo entonces comenzó a asustarte de inmediato pero se controló como una profesional

"bien, tengo que terminar el capítulo para mañana"

"bien entonces te ayudare un poco más kyoko, tenemos que apurarnos ya es de noche"

"eh ya es tan tarde, tendré que dibujar mucho más rápido de lo normal"

Ambas comenzaron, kyoko comenzó a dibujar lo más rápido que pudiera y por parte de yui espera a que terminara la hoja para comenzar con el beta, trabajaron hasta que amaneciera, las dos muy cansadas y con sueño pero divirtiéndose una con la otra

"terminamos a tiempo yui"

Se notaba el esfuerzo, en su cuerpo cansado tanto de kyoko como él de yui

"si lo logramos con poco tiempo"

El cuarto se rompió un poco el silencio cuando se oyó el timbre de la puerta, pero sin poder pararse y con una voz leve kyoko intentaba gritar

"adelante pueden pasar" Entrando al cuarto aparece una mujer de unos 28 años con una buena figura y cabello peli azul

"Toshino-sensei ya tienes el capitu…"

Quedándose viendo cual es el estado de aquellas dos chicas

"ah eras tú yamada-san"

En verdad kyoko quería dar una risa pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía

"hola yamada-san apenas acabamos el capítulo de esta semana, lo acabamos en el momento justo, verdad kyoko"

"sí, unas horas antes de la fecha límite"

Aquellas dos se miraban mutuamente alegremente aun con el cansancio, pero yamada se mostraba extraña

"eto, Toshino-san a que te refieres con fecha límite"

Lo cual extraño a las 2 amigas sin entender

"la fecha limite hoy 14 de noviembre ¿verdad?"

"eto, la fecha límite es 15 de noviembre, mañana, intente llamarte ayer pero no contestabas"

Ambas chicas giraron sus cabezas y comenzaron a mirarse con unos ojos sin vida cayendo rendidas por el cansancio.


	2. Toshimanga Capitulo 2

Toshimanga capitulo 2: jugando contigo

Es un sábado por la tarde donde nuestra protagonista está sentada en su escritorio, como de costumbre dibujando su manga, en su rostro se reflejaba el intento de pensar pero sin resultado positivo.

"Uhm no se me ocurre nada para estas escenas"

Su amiga yui quien volteaba la mirada hacia a su amiga

"intenta despejar tu mente"

"tengo una idea voy a jugar videojuegos"

Su amiga quien escucho sus ojos se tornaron sin brillo

"¿en verdad no se te ocurre nada? o solo quieres jugar para no hacer nada"

Sacudiendo su mano nerviosamente sobre su cabeza, era típico de kyoko inventar algo para no hacerlo y hacerlo después

"Es verdad no se me ocurre nada, ya se hay que jugar juntas yui"

"no"

Kyoko no reaccionó muy bien quien agitana sus manos en puño de arriba hacia abajo

"¿Qué? ¿porque?"

Yui quien quería jugar sabia de su trabajo y con todo el dolor de su alma

"todavía tengo trabajo que hacer no he terminado las hojas que me diste mejor después"

Aquella rubia no perdió el tiempo para inflar sus cachetes y sus labios como molesta esperando que su amiga dijera que sí, pero sin una respuesta positiva

"bien jugare sola"

Camino directo a la sala, conecto la consola y sentándose en el piso comienza a jugar

Yui se intentaba concentrar olvidándose de los videojuegos para no caer en la tentación de ir a jugar, pero siendo positiva

"Una vez acabe podre ir a jugar"

Sus oídos captan la voz de kyoko quien era obvio que alzaba la voz a propósito

"ah otra vez me mataron este jefe de este nivel es muy fuerte"

Mente yui "no podrá engañarme es claro que lo está haciendo a propósito"

"Que divertido es jugar .. más seria jugar con alguien"

Mente" resiste, resiste yui"

"ya que tendré que pasar todos los niveles yo sola, aunque no sé si podre"

Sin poder concentrarse en las páginas los ojos de yui comienzan a tornarse ansiosos

"enserio me darán la espada legendaria"

En verdad parecía disfrutar sus bromas ya que se reía ligeramente para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero al intentar burlarse otra vez giro la cabeza, pero vio que yui está parada con un rostro ansioso que no podía esperar ni un momento más por jugar que hasta kyoko se desconcertó

"Yui por casualidad quieres jugar"

No pensó demasiado cuando yui tomo el control y comenzó a jugar junto con kyoko

"Kyoko cuidado con este enemigo es demasiado fuerte pero su debilidad es su cabeza y sus piernas"

"Si yo me encargo"

Las dos estaban demasiado concentradas en el juego que no notaron el tiempo

-DENTRO DEL JUEGO-

Están los dos personajes enfrentándose a un minotauro como de 3 metros quien utiliza espadas de un metro y medio cada una

"Kyoko corre detrás y atácalo en la espalda"

"Bien en mi turno"

Comienza a correr rodeándolo con mucha rapidez hasta colocarse atrás de él, yui y kyoko comienzan a correr directo a él y al unísono

"hasta aquí llegaste mino"

Las 2 lanzan un golpe yui salta hacia la cabeza y kyoko hacia las piernas, pero en una segunda gira sus manos de adelante hacia atrás deteniendo los dos ataques haciendo que yui sea lanzada por el aire y kyoko fue retrocedida unos metros, el minotauro con una gran velocidad lanzo una estocada potente lanzando a kyoko hacia una pared

"kyoko"

Yui grito fuerte ya que su amiga podía ser derrotada

El nivel de vida de kyoko se redujo a más de la mitad, pero poniéndose en pie en un momento

Recordatorio: los personajes no sienten dolor en el juego

Aquel minotauro comienza a correr observando a kyoko y con las dos espadas saltando hace sus manos a la derecha hacia atrás intenta atacar a kyoko

"muere ser inferior"

Atrae sus manos hacía en frente para atacar por lo que kyoko no puede reaccionar, de repente una sombra se coloca en frente de ella, si es yui quien con toda su fuerza detiene el ataque con muchas dificultades y lanza una estocada al minotauro haciéndolo retroceder 1 metro, quienes aprovechan para retroceder

Una vez seguras se muestra una Yui cansada y con respiración rápida

"No sabía que era tan veloz, kyoko tenemos que coordínanos si queremos ganar, tú tienes menos de la mitad de vida y yo la mitad por detener ese ataque"

Kyoko se mostraba confundida sin poder entender que su amiga quisiera derrotarlo todavía en sus estados

"Pero yui ya intentamos derrotarlo con ese plan y detuvo el ataque en un segundo es demasiado veloz"

La pelinegra se mostraba segura en poder derrotarlo

"no te preocupes se me tiene que ocurrir un plan déjame pensarlo un segundo"

Se esforzaba en pensar teniendo en cuenta su estado de ella y su amiga además de la fuerza y velocidad del enemigo hasta que mostró una sonrisa y una pequeña risa

"Lo tengo este es el plan"

Yui comienza a explicarle el plan detalladamente hasta que kyoko comienza a sonreír creyendo en el plan de su amiga

Las dos chicas miran a su oponente con mucha seriedad

"Entonces ese es el plan, tienes que ser muy veloz si quieres que este plan resulte"

"Si lo entiendo depende de mí si funciona el plan"

Kyoko se coloca atrás de yui y las dos empiezan a correr lo cual ocasiona que el minotauro las vea y corra hacia ellas

"Mueran, mueran malditos humanos no ocasionaran más dolor"

El minotauro ataca rápidamente con su mano izquierda atacando a yui pero ella detiene el gran golpe, kyoko aprovecha para ponerse al frente de yui y el minotauro ataca bajando su espada, la velocidad del ataque no fue suficiente ya que kyoko lo esquiva poniendo a un lado

"caíste mino"

Con sus dos manos kyoko lanza un golpe a la mano de minotauro ocasionando que la suelte y yui poniendo más fuerza para que se libere por unos instantes Yui y kyoko se alejan unos metros del tauro pero este empieza a correr nuevamente y yui lo hace también

Cada uno se prepara para atacar y el primero es mino quien ataca con toda su fuerza restante pero yui no se mueve al contrario se agacha y por encima de ella salta kyoko para desviar por un par de centímetros el golpe

Yui quien esta hincada sobre un pie y con su espada en mano salta a toda velocidad a la cabeza del minotauro quien la mira sin poder hacer nada, Yui le da una estocada con toda su fuerza lo que ocasiona que saliera volando por el aire y cayendo fuertemente

Toda la vida del minotauro queda en blanco dando como lavictoria a ellas

"ganadores yui y kyoko el dúo cómico"

REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

Con una totalidad felicidad kyoko no puede creer que en verdad ganaron

"en verdad ganamos yui" "si fue divertido"

Aun así, no entendía como su plan funcionara

"como sabias que el plan funcionaria"

"fue fácil, notaste que cuando lo atacamos en el suelo fue rápido, pero cuando te intento atacar saltando fue unos segundos más lento así que pensé que lo derrotaríamos en el aire"

La rubia estaba sorprendida por aquel análisis del enemigo pero feliz por haber ganado

"cuando de tratan de videojuegos eres la mejor yui"

Con un leve sonrojo en su rostro intento ocultarlo, la hacía feliz aunque lo intentaba ocultar

Todo cambio cuando en la pantalla del televisor cambio en la parte de en medio, a lo que las chicas ven que es el objetivo del siguiente objetivo, sus miradas se desviaron y solo asistiendo con sus cabezas comenzaron a jugar nuevamente

las amigas estaban totalmente concentradas que la noción del tiempo se perdió mientras jugaban.

Pasaron las horas hasta que se detuvieron por lo cansadas que estaban de las manos, decidieron descansar un momento acostándose en el piso

"yui me du..elen mucho los dedos"

"si mis manos están cansadas, hemos jugado durante mucho tiempo es normal"

"si es cierto, ¿Cuánto hemos jugado?"

Sacando su celular en su bolsillo yui revisa la hora sorprendiéndola

"kyoko hemos jugado durante casi ocho horas"

A kyoko no le afecto mucho aquella noticia pareciendo totalmente normal como si estuviera acostumbrada a perder tanto tiempo

"enserio eso es mucho"

Yui se extrañó ya que pensaba que lo tomaría más sorprendida, aunque ya sabía que su amiga le gustaba perder el tiempo jugando así que lo dejo pasar

"hay que dejar el juego para después, tienes hambre kyoko"

"si, pero no hay nada de comer"

"¿quieres comer ramen instantáneo?"

Los ojos de kyoko se iluminaron como si el dolor de dedos desapareciera repentinamente

"enserio, no me has dejado comer ramen desde hace dos semanas"

"una vez cada cierto tiempo no hace daño"

Yui comenzó a calentar el agua hasta el punto de que hirviera para después bacearla al ramen, la mirada de kyoko solo se concentraba en el ramen lo quería probar lo mas rápido posible, a lo que yui la intentaba calmar, las dos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

"kyoko por cierto se te ocurrió algo para tu manga"

"si se me ocurrieron varias ideas"

"por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que no sabias que poner?"

Después de un sorbo de caldo de ramen salió una sonrisa de parte de la rubia

"no sabía cómo hacer que la protagonista juegue un juego con su amigo"

El rostro de yui cambio a sorprenderse por lo que su amiga le dijo

"porque no me dijiste nada, te hubiera ayudado"

"pensé que sería más natural si no te decía nada para que jugáramos normalmente"

"kyoko puedes ser demasiada lista en cosas que te gustan"

"enserio, yui otra cosa que nombre le pondrías al capítulo del manga"

Intentaba pensar en el nombre más adecuado pero no podía hasta que despejo su mente y de manera natural de le ocurrió un nombre

"que te parece -jugando contigo- "

"si es perfecto el nombre como lo supuse de yui-nyan"

"ya deja ese nombre es vergonzoso"

Levantándose de su silla con su brazo apunta hacia yui y ella solo mira la punta de su dedo, quería seguir jugando con yui mucho más tiempo

"como celebración por el capítulo sigamos jugando yui"

"si por supuesto nos falta vencer a algunos demonios"

Las amigas continuaron jugando toda la noche y la madrugaba, se divertían todo lo más posible que pudieran, era perfecto solo ellas y un videojuego, y cayeron dormidas juntas

Estos dos capítulos muestran como fue la relación de yui y kyoko como mangaka y asistente gracias


	3. Toshimanga Capitulo 3

Toshimanga

Capítulo 3: durmiendo de más

-Ding dong-

si es el sonido del timbre que suena en una tarde del domingo, suena y suena pero nadie abre, hasta que una dulce voz llama desde afuera alzando mucho la voz

"kyoko-chan, yui-chan, por favor abran"

Era una pelirroja si es akari la amiga de la infancia de kyoko y yui quien iba acompañada de chinatsu quienes no se explicaban por que nadie contestaba.

"seguirá dormida kyoko-chan"

"es lo más posible estamos hablando de kyoko-senpai"

Su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose quienes se quedan sorprendidas por ver a su amiga yui quien está sumamente cansada con el cabello alborotado y con unas leves ojeras.

"que paso yui-chan porque te vez así"

"si tiene razón que paso para que te vieras así yui-senpai"

La pelinegra tenia entre abiertos sus ojos y media dormida quien bosteza cansada

"ah akari-chan, chinatsu-chan que hacen aquí"

"es cierto vinimos a visitar a kyoko-ch..."

Akari no tenía eso en mente solo quería saber porque yui estaba así que se interrumpió así misma y alzando la voz y con una cara graciosa

"no espera porque tienes esa car..."

Yui interrumpió pensó que estaba haciendo mal teniéndolas afuera esperando

"es verdad pasen primero akari, chinatsu"

"buenas tardes"

"compermiso"

Las dos amigas entran a la casa quien ven que está bastante ordenado y no entendían por qué estaba tan cansada.

"y kyoko-chan ¿donde esta?"

Cansada, medio dormida aun así contesta sin saber por completo que contestaba

"ella sigue durmiendo estará cansada por hacerlo toda la noche"

El rostro de las amigas cambio por completo y quedaron con el rostro azul ambas espantadas, no podían creer lo que dijo, sabían que tenía que ser un error

"ha...ha que te refi...eres yui-chan"

"si a que te refieres yui-senpai"

"es que ayer kyoko se estaba moviendo demasiado y no me dejaba concentrar, no me dejaba hacerlo bien, me costo hacerlo como siempre lo hacemos"

Akari y chinatsu sus rostros estaban muy sonrojados y casi saliendo humo, akari no aguanto y se desmayó pero chinatsu aguanto lo más que pudo agarro a akari para que no cayera y la sacudía para que despertara

"akari, akari despierta"

Tardo en despertar unos minutos después y confundida sin saber que pasa solo ve que chinatsu la mira esperando a que reaccionara

"que sucedió chinatsu, ¿porque estoy en el suelo?"

Chinatsu aunque no quería tenía que decirlo pero no sabía como y pensando como decirlo se le ocurrió una manera aunque estaba ruborizada en todo el rostro

"ya escuchaste bien, yui-senpai y kyoko-senpai hicieron toda la noche cosas pervertidas"

La mente de yui se perdió totalmente haciendo que se despertara de golpe y con mucha rapidez sujeta de los hombros a chinatsu y con una sonrisa que apenas podía mantener por lo nerviosa que estaba y sin tener en lo fuerte que estaba su voz

"ha qu-que te re-refieres chinatsu con cosas per...vertidas"

"si yui-chan nunca pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas"

La chica de pelo rojo estaba muy nerviosa en su interior estaba más que nerviosa y no podía ver a los ojos a su amiga de la infancia pero en cambio yui no creía que sus amigas pensaran que a ella le gusta las cosas pervertidas

"eh akari tu tam...bien ¿Por qué piensas así de mí?

Muy nerviosa casi a punto de caer del nerviosismo pero lo resistió lo más que pudo quería decirle muchas cosas a su amiga pero no sabía como y lo primero que pensé fue

"yui-chan y kyoko-chan estuvieron toda la noche haciéndolo"

Al principio yui no capto la idea pero después de pensarlo detenidamente todo lo que dijo su rostro comenzó a tornarse con un color azul entendiendo todo lo que dijo, quería explicarlo todo pero no le salen las palabras como querían

"n...no me re...feria a eso, estuvimos jugando toda la noche videojuegos y kyoko no me dejaba jugar bien, me crees verdad akari"

Agachando la mirada akari y sin contestar, yui sabía que no le creía todo

"akari, ¿Por qué no contestas?, me crees ver-verdad chinatsu-chan"

De igual modo agacho poco la mirada sin mirar a yui lo cual afecto yui cayendo con una aura negra alrededor de ella lo cual las amigas se percataron y intentando animar a su amiga

"te... creo yu...i-senpai"

Yui sabía que no le creían lo cual hacia que se pusiera más nerviosa con el pasar del tiempo haciendo que se comenzara a sonrojar lentamente en todo el rostro

"En verdad no me creen verdad"

Nuevamente cae pero esta vez siente una mano cálida en su hombro, miro es su amiga akari quien solamente la miraba sin decir nada solo con una sonrisa que la tranquilizaba

"yui-chan no te preocupes"

Alegría es lo que sentía yui al ver a su amiga que creía en ella es lo mas lógico que podía pensar

"aka..."

"te quiero aunque te gusten las cosas pervertidas"

Solo con esa frase es necesario para que yui se sienta mal nuevamente cayendo en depresión y sin pensar con mucha lógica quiere iniciar una conversación con sus migas para que olviden todo lo sucedido

"y para que quieren a kyoko tan temprano"

Era raro para las amigas haciendo que sus miradas coincidieran y al unísono respondan

"¿temprano?"

Que es lo que pensaba yui pero no podía creerlo y no entendía hasta que akari lo explico un poco mejor

"es la una de la tarde, es normal que diga tardes"

Yui comprendía un poco más pero no quería creerlo, su rostro fue cambio poco a poco por lo sorprendida que estaba y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió para despertar a kyoko

"kyoko despierta, ya es muy tarde"

Fue en vano kyoko no respondía y seguía durmiendo casi como una recién nacida

"cinco minutos más mamá"

Son las palabras que decía la rubia que dormía profundamente y yui seguía intentando despertarla hasta que una idea llego a su mente tenía que funcionar

"kyoko si te levantas te daré ron con pasas"

Fueron como palabras mágicas para kyoko no dudo en despertar para comer un poco de su helado favorito el ron con pasas

"quiero comer ron con p..."

Fue interrumpida por si misma cuando vio el rostro de su amiga quien estaba preocupada pero ella sin saber que sucedía

"¿Qué pasa yui porque tienes ese rostro?"

"tenemos que terminar el capítulo para hoy ya es muy tarde"

Kyoko sabía que era imposible que fuera tarde, tenía que ser un error por parte de su amiga, es lo que ella creia

"yui no puede ser eso posible, puse una alarma como me dijiste"

Kyoko moviendo su mano a su costado en donde estaba su celular busco sus alarmas y sin ver nada se lo enseña a su amiga, muy confiada estaba kyoko

"vez aquí está la alarma yui"

Los ojos de yui carecían de emoción al ver el teléfon

Algo no le agradaba para que sus ojos carecíeran de emoción

"kyoko la alarma esta desactivada"

Yui le mostro el celular, kyoko simplemente con una sonrisa infantil y sacando la legua con una mano en la cabeza

"Me equivoque"

"no juegues conmigo"

Con ojitos de pez muerto yui mira detenidamente a kyoko haciendo que ella agachara la mirada.

Yui quería regañarla pero no podía sabía que ella también era culpable aun así

"Kyoko tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ahora tenemos que trabajar más rápido para terminar el capítulo"

-No quiero, no quiero- es lo que pensaba la rubia al escuchar a su amiga pero sabe que esta atrasada con el capítulo aunque no quiera debe hacerlo y solo asintió con la cabeza

Yui recordó a su amigas que esperaban en la sala pero con todo lo sucedido no sabia que pensar primero sus amigas piensan que es pervertida y segundo que van atrasadas con el capitulo

"de todas maneras chinatsu y akari están en la sala"

-bien puedo jugar durante varias horas mas sin que yui se eno.. -

"Eso es lo que estas pensando ¿verdad?"

"deja de leer mis pensamientos yui"

"es fácil predecir lo que piensas"

En la sala estaban sentadas akari y chinatsu esperando a que sus amigas regresaran, escucharon toda la conversación de kyoko y yui, ya saben que yui no es una pervertida pero no sabían cómo pedir perdón así que estaba desanimadas

"están tardando mucho en venir verdad"

"si es verdad akari"

"y ahora como le decimos a yui-chan"

"solo pedir perdón podría funcionar"

"si puede que funcione"

Suspirando ambas solo esperaban a que llegaran sus amigas, totalmente desanimadas por desconfiar en sus amigas pero esperaron hasta que llegaron

¿Cuál es la razón por la que akari y chinatsu visitaron a kyoko? y ¿cómo se disculparan con yui?

Continuara...


	4. Toshimanga Capitulo 4

Toshimanga

Capítulo 4: la invitación

hola akari, chinatsu-chan buenas tardes

Su caminar era totalmente como recién despertada acompañada de yui

Las miradas de chinatsu y akari se alejaron de yui quien noto que la evadieron con la mirada sintiéndose en el fondo con depresión

perdón yui-chan

perdón yui-senpai

Al mismo tiempo akari y chinatsu se disculparon con yui quien las miro alegre

no se preocupen sabía que se darían cuenta

Se mentía a sí misma para no herir a sus amigas, las cuatro se sentaron hasta que yui recordó

Por cierto a que vinieron

Después de todo lo que ocurrió olvidaron totalmente su motivo para visitar a kyoko

si, tenemos 2 entradas dobles para el parque de diversiones y vinimos a invitarlas verdad chinatsu

si queremos pasar tiempo con ustedes kyoko-senpai, yui senpai como en secundaria y preparatoria

En el interior de yui sentía nostalgia y tristeza pero también alegría por ver que sus amigas las quisieran tanto

Kyoko también se sentía alegre akari es como una hermana que crecieron juntas

bien vamos al parque de diver

no podemos ir lo sentimos

Aunque quieran ir van atrasadas con el capítulo y lo sabe bien yui

eh yui vamos solo será un rato, después de todo voy adelantada por 3 capítulos

pero kyoko sería una irresponsabilidad no terminar el capítulo

eh solo es un capitulo lo podemos terminar mañana

claro que no, tenemos que acabar

Unas risas las distraen son sus amigas quienes las miran alegres

no han cambia nada

kyoko-senpai siempre le da problemas a yui-senpai

Las cuatro amigas comienzan a reír mirándose unas a otras hasta que se comienzan a calmar poco a poco

Por cierto que les parece si van las dos, después de todo son pareja, sería mejor

Decía yui intentando que pasaran más tiempo juntas las dos

eh pero queremos ir con ustedes, además en un poco vergonzoso

si akari tiene razón es un poco vergonzoso

Yui y kyoko están felices por sus amigas pero si las vieron besar en secundaria entonces porque no tienen una cita

pero en momentos tendrán citas y eso verdad

Lo decía la rubia en forma seria pero su lado burlón comenzó a salir a flote

si como van a tomarse de las manos o besarse

Los rostros de akari y chinatsu se ruborizaron rápidamente

kyoko-chan no bromes por favor

por favor kyoko-senpai, rayos

Será que ya lo han hecho es lo que piensa yui al dar sus respuestas tan nerviosamente

Con una sonrisa se burlaba de sus amigas

pero no podemos ir lo sentimientos chicas

Estaban tristes pero entendían sus razones

no te preocupes yui-chan será en otra ocasión

en verdad lo sentimos

si gustan después de que vallan al parque pueden quedarse a dormir hoy aquí

Kyoko quien dio una propuesta que al escucharlo akari y chinatsu se alegraron totalmente

está bien que nos quedemos a dormir kyoko-senpai ¿en verdad?

La peli rosa estaba muy feliz que no lo podía ocultar al igual que akari quien solo sonreía

si se pueden quedar a dormir avanzaremos mucho el capítulo antes de que lleguen para divertirnos en la noche

si es buena idea kyoko solo nos falta menos de la mitad

que bien podemos dormir juntas otra vez

Kyoko se levanta y camina hasta su escritorio donde comienza a dibujar y la sigue yui quienes comienzan a trabajar más que felices La peli rosa y la peli roja se sienten más que felices al ver a yui y kyoko esforzarse

entonces vamos al parque de diversiones chinatsu

si vamos

las dos sienten una gran felicidad por que sus amigas no han cambiado demasiado desde que salieron de preparatoria

nos vemos más tarde yui-chan, kyoko-chan

si cuídense las vemos más tarde, cuida a akari chinatsu

si cuidare a mi akari

Las chicas quedan en silencio, excepto chinatsu quien comienza a ruborizarse y ponerse nerviosa

s-si yo la cuido

pero no te pongas nerviosa china-chu

Yui quien escuchaba le da un pequeño golpe karateka en la cabeza para que dejara de burlarse

déjala en paz kyoko

Kyoko quien deja de dibujar pone una cara graciosamente enojada

eh pero es divertido

Akari solo escuchaba aunque estaba nerviosa por dentro pero no lo quería dar a notar

akari porque estas roja

Dijo su novia quien veía su rostro que estaba rojo, aunque no quería demostrarlo no era muy buena para esas cosas

n-no nada chinatsu, entonces después nos vemos chicas

Yui solo asintió con la cabeza y kyoko con una risa burlona, quien ponía más nerviosa a akari, aunque chinatsu se encontraba normal

La pareja cruzaron la puerta dejando en el apartamento a la mangaka y su ayudante

que linda pareja hacen verdad yui

si, me alegra que sean felices

lo dice la persona que rechazo a chinatsu

Kyoko hace que recuerde algo que no quiere

A su mente viene un flash-back

Todo sucede un sábado, están chinatsu y yui ha solas en el departamento después de que kyoko y yui han salido de la preparatoria, solo faltan un par de días para que akari y chinatsu comiencen el nuevo semestre, kyoko y akari salieron a comprar bebidas y papas fritas ligeramente saladas

El ambiente se siente un poco incómodo, chinatsu no se comporta como de costumbre donde abraza y habla mucho con yui

Al contrario yui se sentía un poco pesada por el ambiente queriendo romper el silencio

eto chinatsu-.

Chinatsu sintió seguridad y interrumpió a yui con su voz nerviosa

se-senpai, por favor sal conmigo

Yui se sorprendió más que nada haciendo que se comenzara a sonrojar, muy poco común que le suceda eso

qu-que di-dijiste chinatsu-chan

me gustas, por favor sal conmigo

El corazón de chinatsu está a mil por el valor a declararse quien tiene una medio sonrisa por los nervios, quiere oír la respuesta de yui quien solo esta en silencio

lo siento chinatsu-chan no puedo salir contigo

El rostro de yui se encuentra mirando hacia abajo

La sonrisa de chinatsu comienza lentamente a desaparecer

solo te veo como mi amiga lo siento

ah sí l-lo entiendo yui-senpai, olvida lo que dije si

Por más que quiere aparentar no sufrir de los ojos de chinatsu comienzan a salir lágrimas, aunque las intente limpiar con sus manos, no pueden parar tiene el corazón roto

Yui solo puede observar sin decir nada a su amiga quien esta llorando por rechazarla, no sabe qué hacer

Después de unos minutos chinatsu comienza a parar de llorar, fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocupar más a yui

Al final llega akari quien se intriga del porque estaba llorando su amiga pero en ese momento chinatsu no le dice la verdad Más tarde llega kyoko con su actitud normal sin saber lo que paso

Final del flash-back

Yui comienza a deprimirse por aquel momento de su vida

no te preocupes yui, estoy segura que chinatsu ya lo olvido

si pero me siento mal cuando recuerdo ese momento

Ahora es kyoko quien le da un pequeño golpe a yui en la cabeza

kyoko ese golpe ¿por que fue?

Para que dejaras de pensar en eso, tonta te preocupas demasiado como tu me dijiste, seguro chinatsu ya no piensa en eso

desde cuando comenzaste a pensar así

tu me enseñaste eso yui, gracias

Yui comienza a tener un leve sonrojo

hay que terminar el capítulo para antes de que lleguen

Las dos trabajaron con todo lo que tenían hasta cansarse

todavía nos falta un par de páginas, pero ya no quiero hacer más yui

también estoy cansada, tal vez ya estén a punto de llegar akari y chinatsu

Es como si fuera a adivinar ya que al instante suena el timbre y kyoko quiere burlarse un poco

la brujita que adivina todo yui-nyan

cállate solo fue coincidencia mejor ve a abrir

ehhh ¿Por qué yo?

porque es tu departamento

La mirada de yui es de ojitos sabelotodo, kyoko quien no lo quiere aceptar sabe que su amiga tiene razón y se levanta para ir abrir

montaña

¡ya abre de una buena vez!

bien

Abriendo y dejando pasar a sus amigas se da cuenta que trae una caja es pizza

pizza akari, chinatsu las quiero

pensamos que tendrían hambre, verdad chinatsu

si pero no sabíamos que traer y trajimos pizza

hay que comer antes de que se enfrié

Las cuatro amigas se pusieron sus pijamas aunque ya no les quedaran igual las tenían guardadas

Disfrutaron la pizza que sabía verdaderamente deliciosa más kyoko y yui quien no habían comido durante todo el día, para ellas era una cena gourmet

Akari y chinatsu les contaron de cómo está el club en la preparatoria desde que se fueron y recordando momentos que vivieron juntas, mucha diversión entre las amigas

Parece que el tiempo no ha pasado nada siguen igual que como cuando se divertían a diario en el club

Hasta que akari sintió sueño eran pasadas de las 12, akari ya puede dormirse mas tarde después de todo está en preparatoria

Akari solo balanceaba la cabeza quedándose dormida poco a poco

akari ya tienes sueño

Apenas podía hablar se estaba quedando dormida, así que yui deicidio poner los futones para que pudieran dormí y cargando a akari la acostó

Chinatsu se acostó a su lado de su novia, después kyoko y al final yui quienes se desearon buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir alegres

Sin que se dieran cuenta chinatsu agarro la mano de chinatsu y la sostuvo para dormir aunque se sonrojo está más que feliz

Gracias akari por estar conmigo en los momentos felices y tristes te amo

lo pensó viéndola fijamente y su rostro moviéndose la besa delicadamente en los labios

Eso hace que se tape la cara con las sabanas

chinatsu olvido que esta con sus amigas, yui y kyoko quienes observaron todo, estaban sonrojadas aunque kyoko era la que está más nerviosa, pero no dijeron nada

-estoy segura que serán muy felices juntas-

pensaron lo mismo las amigas quienes solo se miraban sin decir nada

Con una voz sumamente leve para que no despertaran a sus amigas

que estarán soñando akari y chinatsu

no se pero lucen muy felices

Sus voces son distraídas por la voz leve de akari

yui-chan, kyoko-chan las quiero, chinatsu te amo

Después de eso no pudieron mantenerse despiertas demasiado tiempo y se quedaron dormidas sonrojadas

El sueño de akari y chinatsu es de cómo fue que se hicieron pareja

Continuara


	5. Toshimanga Capitulo 5

Toshimanga-san

Capítulo 5: akari y chinatsu

Abrazas la parejita chinatsu

Ha pasado un par de semanas desde que empezaron el nuevo semestre, están las dos amigas en la sala de club del entretenimiento esperando y en total silencio, el nuevo semestre empezó

Akari sigue preocupada por su amiga, no sabe cuál es el motivo por el cual lloraba cuando estuvieron en el departamento de yui

Me pregunto porque chinatsu no me ha dicho nada del motivo por el cual lloraba, pero cuando le pregunto intenta evadir el tema

\- por más que pensaba más confundida se sentía y sus ojos eran como remolinos de confusión

No le puedo decir a akari solamente se preocupará, después de todo lo que me ha ayudado estoy segura que se decepcionara

es lo que piensa chinatsu quien está dispuesta a ocultar la verdad

Akari mas que sentirse preocupada se siente triste porque su amiga no confía en ella

Sin mucho aviso akari se para de golpe y su rostro es sombría y su pelo oculta sus ojos por lo cual chinatsu la mira desde abajo

chinatsu-chan dime

China entiende de inmediato a lo que se refiere h-ha que te refier

Akari nota la excusa de su amiga entonces siente enojo que no puede ocultar tan fácil y lo refleja en su voz que se siente enojada teniendo un tono muy alto

deja de mentir, sé que no estás bien pero no entiendo por qué lo ocultas, ¿cual es el motivo por el cual llorabas?

El tono de akari va cayendo y más que estar enojada parece más triste y chinatsu solo observa a su amiga

cada vez que intento preguntar cambias de conversación, no entiendo por qué porque no me cuentas lo que tienes eh

Akari cae en lágrimas delante de su amiga, pero sigue intentando hablar lo que más puede en cambio chinatsu queda pasmada por ver a su amiga llorar quien comienza a sentirse culpable

somos amigas verdad chinatsu, ¿verdad? entonces ¿porque no me dices nada?, no entiendes que estoy preocupada por ti

Chinatsu se siente culpable de que su amiga este así pero no sabe que decir para que akari deje de llorar

porque, porque chinatsu no confías en mi puede ser que sea infantil y a veces no se algunas cosas, pero por favor conf

Chinatsu abraza a akari no puede soportar ver a su amiga llorar mas chi-chinatsu-chan porq

por favor no llores más, solo quédate así

Akari solo hace caso y solo abraza a su amiga que lloraba igual pero no quería demostrarlo

akari-chan confió en ti, en verdad confió en ti, eres mi mejor amiga no quise que te sintieras a si, por favor perdóname por actuar así, no quiero que llores más

Akari con lágrimas saliendo, pero esta vez de felicidad y comienza a tranquilizarse lo que más puede y con su mejor sonrisa, aunque no la vea chinatsu

no te preocupes chinatsu-chan eres mi amiga, lo siento no quise que te sintieras de esta manera

Ella nota su voz alegre y lentamente mira a akari quien por alguna razón se nota genial

Chinatsu al verla comienza a sonrojarse y se aparta de su amiga quien sol mira sin saber que paso

akari lo siento la verdad es que yui-sem...

no te preocupes yo lo siento, si lo ocultabas es por una razón, fui muy egoísta al hacer que me lo dijeras

no yo lo siento me has ayudado demasiado y no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte, pero fue lo contrario, lo que paso fue

Chinatsu le cuenta como fue rechazada por yui y akari solo escucho con atención

Al final akari tiene una mirada triste y no sabe que decir por lo que acaba de escuchar

lo siento chinatsu-chan por mi culpa has recordado e

akari-chan cállate, enserio crees que tienes la culpa eso es absurdo

En el interior de china arde la seguridad y no quiere ver a akari llorar.

No ayuda mucho, akari sigue un poco triste por hacer que chinatsu le dijera todo a la fuerza

pero no te pude ayudar cuando lo necesitabas por eso lo sí

no digas eso akari-chan es gracias a ti que pude conocer a mas yui-sempai, es gracias a ti que me ayudaste durante todo el tiempo con fotos y preguntas, además me ayudabas a practicar con citas, en verdad me ayudaste mucho más de lo que crees al contrario yo lo siento por que siempre me ayudabas tanto, por todas gracias

El rostro de akari comienza a ruborizarse por todo lo que escucho nunca pensó que su amiga dijera eso, está feliz muy feliz y con su sonrisa habitual

chinatsu te amo

La peli rosa solo volteo la mirada en cuanto vio su sonrisa lo cual ocasiono que akari se comenzó a sonrojar causa de su respuesta

-¿Por qué dijo eso akari? Eso es normal de akari, porque me siento haci- es lo que pasa por su mente-

chinatsu-chan yo-yo t-te amo

Cuando volteo chinatsu para contestar se nota que su que intenta ocultar su rostro

ak-akari-chan a q-que te re-refieres con me am.

Se escucha un estruendo es la puerta quien la abre una chica de cabello marron corto y atrás de ella esta una chica de cabello largo color azul cielo y con anteojos

buenas tardes sempais

Presentación: hisako takagi segundo año, es una chica alegre que casi siempre sonríe no es muy respetuosa en su forma de hablar, le gusta divertirse y por lo general no estudia, pero siempre pasa sus exámenes con calificaciones buenas, le gustan los deportes más el futbol, su apariencia es cabello corto marrón, tiene ojos redondos color marrón y una figura delgada midiendo 1.60

voy a pasar, buenas tardes senpais

Presentación: kaori asakura segundo año es amiga de la infancia de hisako, ella también le gusta hablar de forma normal, es un poco inteligente ya que estudia después del club además ayuda a estudiar a hisako, le interesa el anime y manga como pasatiempo, tiene cabello largo que le llega a la cintura sus ojos son redondos color azul cielo y unos lentes ovalados color rojo, su figura es delgada midiendo 1.58.

Chinatsu se asusta un poco por la entrada dando un pequeño grito que distrae a las chicas

que sucede chinatsu-senpai por que dio ese grito

Es kaori quien muestra una pequeña preocupación por su senpai

si sempai no de esos sustos por un momento creí que llegamos en un momento intimo jajaja

Es obvio una broma, pero hizo que akari y chinatsu se les notara un leve sonrojo

El entorno se pone lentamente en blanco hasta que chinatsu abre los ojos completamente y con un poco de sed comienza a caminar fuera del departamento hasta salir afuera en las máquinas expendedoras para tomar una soda

que sucede chinatsu-chan no podías dormir bien

No espero que nadie le hablara ocasionando un pequeño susto

akari te desperté lo siento

no te preocupes que sucedió

no es nada solo que soñé algo del pasado

¿que fue lo que soñaste?

Akari tiene curiosidad por el sueño pero no quiere sonar muy curiosa

solo fue cuando te conté lo de yui-sempai y las bromas de hisako-chan y kaori –chan

Akari comenzó a agarrarse las manos y con una medianamente sonrisa

si ese día te confesé mis sentimientos

Chinatsu con un sonrojo en su rostro es obvio que también lo recuerda

si lo sé, no supe que decir ese día, todo por nuestras kouhais

si lo se, pero fue muy divertido ese día

si fue divertido, pero me siento un poco culpable por no haberte dado una respuesta ese día y esperar unos días

lo sé, pero yo estaba un poco nerviosa por tu respuesta, además sabía lo que había pasado y yo me confesé sin tomar en cuenta cómo te sentías

akari-chan si no me hubieras dicho tus sentimientos no estaríamos saliendo recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando hablamos

Akari comienza a ruborizarse poco a poco

Flas-back

Esta akari y chinatsu una semana después de aquella declaración, están las dos solas y sus kouhais no llegaran hasta más tarde, chinatsu rompe el silencio

akari-chan recuerdas lo que dijiste

Akari recordó y quiere decírselo de mejor manera y estuvo pensándolo toda la semana, pero su mente comienza a nublarse y lo dice de manera muy nerviosa

chinatsu-chan lo que quiero decir es que me gustas desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo o si debía decírtelo realmente no espero que correspondas mis sentimient

Chinatsu comienza a ruborizarse y sin esperar más avanza hacia akari y la besa en los labios, akari comienza abrazar a chinatsu con fuerza y corresponde su beso durante unos segundos

akari-chan tú también me gustas, realmente comencé a tener estos sentimientos por ti desde hace un año, pero no sabía que también sentías lo mismo por mí, comencé a ignorar este sentimiento, pero veo que hice mal akari tu eres la persona que me apoyo y estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, akari eres realmente la persona a quien amo por favor sal conmigo

chinatsu-chan realmente estoy feliz, pero yo también intente esconder mis sentimientos ya que te gustaba yui-chan, pero veo que fui una tonta y cobarde al no decírtelo perdón

no tienes nada de culpa akari-chan yo fui la tonta que se obsesiono con yui-sempai eres la mejor persona que he conocido siempre te preocupas por los demás y los ayudas, eres inteligente, tal vez no seas muy hábil pero siempre te esfuerzas por lo que te gusta, eres la mejor persona que he conocido y de la que me he enamorado

A este punto chinatsu comienza a contar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin contenerse

realmente no te merezco akari-chan soy una persona horrible te obligue a ayudarme sin tener alguna consideración

no, yo quería ayudarte no me obligaste

tengo muchas actitudes malas en verdad no te importa, puedo dar miedo es lo que me di cuenta hace poco

ya lo sé pero es por eso que me llegue a enamorar de ti, eres muy lista, haces con pasión lo que te gusta y te esfuerzas mucho, es cierto que puedes dar miedo pero todo eso es por lo que me enamore de ti

akari-chan gracias por haberte enamorado, pero no

Sin darse cuenta de nada akari con todo el valor abraza a chinatsu y la besa en los labios moviendo sus rostros chinatsu le corresponde su beso

estoy enamorada de chinatsu-chan

akari-chan me voy a esforzar por ser la persona que pueda hacerte feliz

Solo hace una pequeña risa salga de su sonrisa

estoy segura que eso será cierto

Nuevamente chinatsu con su mano toca la mejilla de akari y la besa delicadamente en los labios

Poco a poco akari le corresponde mejor el beso y se comienzan a besarse poco a poco hasta quedarse sin aliento ambas están sin aliento y su respiración muy agitada

te amo chinatsu-chan

yo igual te amo akari-chan

Final de flas-back

En el rostro de akari y chinatsu se mostraba un pequeño tono rojo de vergüenza

si lo recuerdo, en ese entonces estaba feliz pero no sabía cómo actuar

si tienes razón yo tampoco tenía idea de lo que hice, lo que mi corazón me dijo

Akari tomo la mano de chinatsu dándole un beso en la mejilla

sabes haz cumplido lo que me dijiste aquel día

Chinatsu no entendía lo que dijo y con un rostro de confusión y con un poco de nerviosismo

¿a qué te refieres con eh cumplido akari

Akari se acercó a chinatsu y la miro a los ojos

ya sabes te has convertido en la persona que me hace feliz

Chinatsu no deja de sentirse feliz todavía debo esforzarme para seguir haciéndote feliz

no necesitas esforzarte más, haci como eres soy feliz

Un ruido de una caída hace romper la plática de las chicas quien voltearon a ver para darse cuenta que en el piso atrás de una esquina del pasillo se encontraba kyoko en el piso y yui con ella

hola chicas que hacen por aquí

Lo dice kyoko con total normalidad en el piso

Aunque la pareja se notaba un leve enojo intentaba controlarse chinatsu quien se mostraba más enojada

kyoko-senpai, yui-senpai desde cuando están aquí

acabamos de llegar verdad kyoko como no estaban en el departamento salimos a buscarlas ver

desde ese día te confesé mis sentimient

Yui quien se agacha para darle un golpe en la cabeza porque no le siguió la corriente

Akari con su típica cara de enojo comenzó a sermonear a sus amigas durante unos minutos hasta que se cansara

A la mañana cuando las chicas se despedían de yui y kyoko akari les recordó que no debían espiar ninguna otra conversación

no vemos después chicas, kyoko-chan, yui-chan sigan esforzándose, tenemos una kouhai en el club que le gusta tu manga

te refieres a kaori-chan verdad todos los jueves siempre lee el manga en el club

En los ojos de kyoko se dibuja una estrella en cada ojo, está muy feliz por esa noticia

entonces kaori es una chica del club y sabe que soy su amiga

Akari y chinatsu solo se miraron entre sí sin dar una respuesta

no kaori-chan no sabe que conocemos a kyoko-senpai y yui-senpai

si no supimos cómo decirle, pero queríamos ver si podías dar una pista en el manga sobre que estabas en el club como una sorpresa en donde también las menciones

Kyoko con la mano en la barbilla comienza a pensar donde yui también piensa un poco

no te preocupes akari nosotros vemos si podemos hacer algo

si déjaselo todo a Toshino kyoko

Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigas quienes se dirigían a la escuela, y ellas viéndolas por el pasillo a lo que kyoko con un tono triste

akari está creciendo también verdad

si te entiendo es como una hermana y siento algo de tristeza que esté creciendo tan rápido

si, bien tenemos que esforzarnos más y tengo que pensar en algo para nuestras fans y kouhais de parte del club

si vamos tenemos que terminar el capitulo

Sin duda las chicas se sienten felices y tristes por sus amigas pero sin duda quieren que sean felices todas juntas

Termina un mini arco muy pequeño presentando la relación de akari y chinatsu


	6. Toshimanga Capitulo 6

Toshimanga-san

Capítulo 6: sin ideas

"ah maldición porque no tengo ni una sola idea, estoy comenzando a desesperarme"

El ánimo en sábado de kyoko comienza a caer y comienza a desesperarse

"¿tienes un problema con el manga?"

Lo pregunta yui queriendo saber lo que ocurre para poder ayudar

"no es nada sobre el manga, ya tengo todo lo que vendrá y tendré que dibujar"

Intenta sonar muy profesional ante de yui

"¿entonces con que tienes problemas?"

"te acuerdas que cuando se fueron akari y chinatsu pidieron que si podíamos hacer una ilustración para su kouhai kaori-chan si no tengo mala memoria"

Kyoko sentada y con los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados tratando de imaginar la escena

-No entiendo nada de lo que imagina- en la mente de yui, pero no le puede decir nada a su amiga

"entonces solo tienes que hacer una ilustración donde menciones a la kouhai verdad"

"si, esa es la idea, pero es muy normal así que estoy pensando en hacer algo más"

"pero ¿no te retrasara la ilustración?"

"no te preocupes por eso, lo lograre y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda"

Kyoko toda entusiasmada se levanta y apunta a yui con su dedo

"bueno eso lo veía venir y bien que tienes en mente"

Yui sabe bien que eso le alegra a su amiga y a ella también

"ese es problema, no tengo idea"

Intentado hacer una postura graciosa para disimular y yui sin ninguna reacción Yui se levanta y camina hacia kyoko a quien le da un golpe en la cabeza y regresa a su asiento

"bien supongo que es normal de ti no pensar antes, te parece bien si pensamos juntas más tarde"

Kyoko sobándose la cabeza reacciona rápidamente asintiendo con la cabeza un si

"pero ¿porque más al rato?, y no ahora"

"no has hecho ningún avance en el manga hasta ahora verdad, ya es tarde, avanza algo y en la noche pensamos juntas"

Kyoko no puede negar su idea y mejor comienza a dibujar como normalmente dibuja relajadamente

El tiempo pasa casi volando, hasta llegar a las 10:00 de la noche para ser precisos, las dos dejan de lado el trabajo y se sienta en la mesa

"bien podemos comenzar con ideas para la ilustración"

"si, pero"

Un ruido se hace presente es el rugido del estómago de kyoko

"tienes hambre"

"si, pero puedo durar un rato más. tenemos que pensar en ideas"

Yui se impresiona por lo que dijo su amiga, ¿como es que kyoko se tome tan serio una ilustración que no tenía que hacer?

"no, por lo menos come un ramen instantáneo mientras hablamos"

"estas segura yui"

Preguntaba con un tono de inquietud como si dudara en comer el ramen

"si, puedes comer, es mejor a que te ruga el estómago"

Kyoko le tomó la palabra y se levanta para calentar agua y abre su pequeño estante donde saca 2 ramen y los deja en la mesa dejando a yui con duda

"eh kyoko come tú, yo todavía no tengo hambre"

Kyoko se detiene, pero sin dar la cara dice con unas palabras un poco bajas

"tienes que comer tú también, no puedo comer yo sola, otra vez no"

Desde otra perspectiva kyoko se encuentra ruborizada por alguna razón

Después de que kyoko vertiera el agua al ramen y esperaran los 4 minutos

Comenzaron a comer y kyoko es la primera en hablar

"pensé en dibujar a kaori en la última hoja mandándole un saludo especial"

"pero los fans que también te apoyan no les sería un poco injusto injusto"

"tienes razón en eso, que tal si lo hago semanalmente con los fans"

"estas seguras sería un problema más, cuando tengas más trabajo seguro que puedes manejarlo bien, sería más trabajo semanalmente"

Kyoko se queda en silencio y sin ideas es obvio que no pensó en eso

"con esa reacción es obvio que no estas preparada ¿verdad?"

Con sus manos cruzadas y un tono graciosamente molesto

"bien es tu turno yui propón una idea"

"umm que te parece si solo haces una ilustración como agradecimiento y la dibujas como personaje de fondo"

"eh, pero eso no sería muy obvio, lo que quiero es que se dé cuenta en seguida cuando lo vea"

"bien ¿que te parece si mejor solo haces una mención a kaori-chan?"

"si eso sería más fácil pero no sería algo que resalte demasiado"

Las dos terminan de comer su ramen y enseguida quedan en silencio comenzando a pensar en un par de minutos hasta que kyoko de un salto se comienza a entusiasmar

"tengo una idea yui mira que te parece si nos dibujamos en el club de la diversión"

Yui queda sorprendida y no entiende todo lo que su amiga dijo, aunque sus ojos la siguen observando

"¿a que te refieres con dibujarnos en el club de la diversión?"

"a lo que me refiero es hacer una ilustración donde estemos nosotras dos y los miembros del actual club de la diversión"

Un poco preocupada por la idea de su amiga intenta detenerla sutilmente

"pero sería un poco tardío hacer eso ¿no lo crees kyoko?"

Un poco decaída, sus ojos decayeron comenzando a ponerse triste

"sabes yui seria como un regalo para las chicas, además seria como un agradecimiento al club por tantos recuerdos que tenemos gracias al club"

Yui la observa sabe bien que kyoko está nostálgica

-tengo dos opciones seguir a kyoko con su idea, aunque nos lleve más tiempo y no lo logremos, pero se sentira alegre y la segunda que la detenga pero se sentiría mal porque su idea no funciona – en la mente de yui, pensaba y pensaba

"eh yui, yui escucha, yui estas bien"

No respondía por más que kyoko le hablara estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos -bien escojo la primera opción no quiero que pase por eso otra vez- la mente de yui regresa a la normalidad escuchando ha kyoko pronunciar su nombre

"yui respóndeme estas bien"

"ah, kyoko bien seguiremos tu idea, pero estas seguras que lo lograras"

"si estoy segura"

"bien entonces tenemos que comenzar, primero tenemos que terminar el manga para pasar a la ilustración"

"si, pero llamare a akari para que me mande una foto de los miembros del club"

"si tienes razón, pero ¿que hora crees que es para llamar?"

Kyoko gira su cabeza y queda sorprendida por la hora que es

"que porque son las 12:05, cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando"

Yui no le sorprende demasiado ya se acostumbre a que esas cosas pasen

"bien voy a marcar"

Yui pone un grito en la habitación intentando detener a su amiga

"espera mejor hazlo mañana temprano"

Yui se despide para irse a su departamento, pero kyoko la sujeta de su sudadera y con la mirada mirando al suelo

"yui será posible que pueda quedarme en tu departamento hoy"

Yui se extraña más que por la petición por la actitud de su amiga y no lo piensa demasiado cuando sus labios se mueven

"si claro puedes quedarte conmigo"

Que tiene por qué se comporta como si su yo del pasado la mente de yui intenta no pensar de mas pero es imposible Salen del apartamento de kyoko y caminan unos pasos a la izquierda llegan al departamento de yui quien al entrar prepara los futones para que puedan dormir

Ya acostadas cada quien, en su futon, el ambiente está en silencio hasta que kyoko con una voz nerviosa e infantil

"yui puedo acostarme contigo solo por hoy"

Yui esta vez comienza a sentirse como cuando eran niñas la necesidad de querer protegerla, pero no entiende porque esta así

"eh si claro"

Kyoko lentamente se comienza a mover hasta el futon de yui y se acerca lo que más puede, haciendo que yui se comience a poner sonrojada Kyoko le toma la mano, pero no la mira a la cara al contario se voltea solo toma su mano

Yui se siente algo rara pero no sabe cómo preguntarle así que lo primero que piensa hacer algo típico de ella

"kyoko quieres ron con papas"

"¿ron con pasas?, si quiero comer"

Yui un poco más tranquila se para para para prender la luz e ir a su nevera para buscar saca el helado y dárselo a kyoko

"ten kyoko disfrútalo"

Kyoko lo toma, comenzando a disfrutar su helado su sonrisa regresa poco a poco Yui quien mira a kyoko siente como si mirara a su amiga cuando era niña, una llorona consentida pero no se queda quieta cuando sus labios comienzan a moverse sin que ella quiera

"kyoko te sientes bien, estas enferma o algo parecido, digo haz estado extraño desde la tarde"

Kyoko intenta seguir comiendo ignorando a yui el tiempo más posible, aunque yui sigue esperando la respuesta, kyoko se ve desanimada a tal grado que no pareciera disfrutar el helado

"no te preocupes yui-nyan solo estoy pensando"

Kyoko termina su helado y deja el bote aun lado, se acuesta como estaba junto a yui, pero volteada sin verla Yui no quiere dejar las cosas así no podría hacerlo su amiga es de lo más importante

"eh que sucede yui"

Yui no pensó y abraza a kyoko quien se sorprende, pero no la mira

"kyoko escúchame bien"

"yui"

Kyoko comienza se sorprende de que yui la abrazara de repente

Un segundo falto para que del forcejeo yui caiga sobre ella

"¡ay! estas bien kyo..."

Los ojos se yui quedaron pegados a kyoko al ver que están en una posicion extraña

Kyoko está abajo observando a yui quien está arriba con las manos al lado de los hombros de kyoko y una de sus piernas está en la entrepierna de kyoko

"por favor se gentil yui"

Los ojos de yui quedaron en blanco y su rostro todo rojo de la impresión, haciendo que yui le dé un golpe en la cabeza

"¿Por qué me golpeas yui"

La voz burlona de kyoko resale en su respuesta, sabe porque le pegaron, pero quiere jugar un momento

"tonta deja de jugar con eso"

Al principio yui estaba jugando, pero su rostro se puso un poco serio, pero con un toque de voz dulce a lo cual no está acostumbrada ni yui y kyoko

"kyoko no te preocupes por nada estoy segura que puedes manejarlo"

Poco apoco en la mente de kyoko se comienza a despejar

"yui"

"dime kyoko te preocupa algo verdad, tu actitud es como cuando eras una llorona"

"oye, oye no digas mentiras yui ya no soy una llorona"

Kyoko comienza a sonreír y yui la observa feliz más tranquila

"no me digas que vas a negarlo ahora"

"claro que no lo voy a negar, pero sé que estarás ahí para cuidarme"

"si, sería un problema dejarte sola, provocarías muchos problemas a los demás"

"oye porque dices eso yui"

Su cara está muy molestamente graciosa intentando hacer reír a yui

"y bien dime en que pensabas, te paso algo"

Kyoko suspira un poco y agacha la cabeza y comienza a hablar

"solo recordaba el pasado cuando estábamos con akari y chinatsu en el club, me llego la nostálgica"

Yui comenzó a atar cabos y fue teniendo un poco de lógica para ella

"pero ¿porque te comportabas como cuando eras niña conmigo?

Yui noto que kyoko estaba con un leve sonrojo y jugando con sus manos

"después de todo siempre me cuidaste cuando era niña"

Eso dejo hizo que yui recordara momentos donde esta con kyoko y akari de niñas y eso la hizo sonrojar

"espero que me sigas cuidando durante mucho tiempo yui"

Yui al oírlo agacho un poco la cabeza y de ella salió un leve suspiro y al alzar nuevamente su cabeza se vio una sonrisa

"siempre te voy a cuidar kyoko"

"si, cuento contigo yui para que me cuides, nunca te vayas"

"nunca lo hare, siempre estaré cuidándote niña llorona"

Sus mejillas se inflaron de forma molesta imitando a akari

"yui no digas eso"

Yui no puede evitar reírse de los gestos de su amiga

"bien, bien ya es hora de dormir mañana tenemos que seguir trabajando, quieres crear la mejor ilustración ¿verdad?"

Eso motivo demasiado a kyoko que llamas de energia salian de ella, su motivación regreso a ella después de todo

si tienes razón, bien vamos a dormir Kyoko apago las luces y las dos se acomodaron en su futon, pero cuando yui se disponía a dormir sintió como si algún la abrazara nuevamente es kyoko quien la abraza por la espalda

"kyoko que paso, imagine que ya estabas bien"

A la rubia no se le ve demasiado el rostro, pero se escucha su leve voz

"yui déjame dormirme contigo solo hoy"

A yui no le preocupa como antes al contrario está feliz por su amiga

"está bien descansa kyoko"

"yui mañana hay que esforzarnos quiero hacer un manga divertido"

"estoy segura que harás el capítulo divertido, siempre lo haces, solo haz lo que siempre haces"

Al escuchar lo que su amiga dijo kyoko se sintió realmente feliz y abrazara mas fuerte a yui hasta quedarse dormida

Después de un rato yui no se podía dormir, así que se volteo y al estar de frente a kyoko la observo durante un par de minutos hasta que sus labios se comenzaron a mover con una voz quedita nopara que kyoko se despierte

"ya eres una mangaka profesional que se esfuerza por lo que crea, sigue como siempre kyoko, haz cumplió uno de tus sueños, pero te sigues esforzándote para ser reconocida por gente de todo el mundo, yo te apoyare para que cumplas todos tus objetivos, siempre te apoyare en lo que quieras realizar, sigue esforzándote por mucho tiempo más tiempo kyoko-sensei"

Yui rio un poco y sonrió mientras veía el rostro de su amiga quien dormía y sin que nadie la viera y ocultara nada

Sus labios se comenzaron a acercar a kyoko lentamente hasta que los labios de yui tocaron la frente de kyoko dándole un leve beso haciendo que kyoko se mueva un poco

Yui la abraza también quedando dormidas las dos

A la mañana siguiente cuando kyoko se despierta se da cuenta que yui no está acostada y tampoco se encuentra en el departamento y acordándose de akari

Comienza a escribir un mensaje que dice

-oye akari tienes una foto donde estén sus kouhai la necesito para poder dibujarlas-

Después de mandar el mensaje se recostó nuevamente en el futon y comenzó a pensar en cómo dibujar con más detalle la ilustración, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta y al abrirla

"yui-nyan en don...eh chitose, ayano ¿que hacen aquí?"

Hasta el siguiente


	7. Toshimanga Capitulo 7

Toshimanga

Capítulo 7: secretos al aire

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Kyoko tras abrir la puerta se da cuenta que están sus amigas de la secundaria sugiura ayano y ikeda chitose

eh ayano, chitose, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, primero pasen yui no esta

En tan solo en unos segundos las chicas están sentadas en la mesa que tiene yui

El ambiente está un poco raro después de todo ya paso tiempo de la última vez que se vieron

Toshino-san ya debutaste como mangaka

Kyoko alegre e intentando presumir un poco, se agarra la cabeza y con una sonrisa

si tiene 4 meses desde que debute y soy querida por mis fans y ustedes que han hecho durante todo este tiempo

La primera en hablar chitose quien se le ve su sonrisa normal parece como si no hubiera cambiado

yo sigo estudiando en la carrera de diseño de textiles y modas

Kyoko se ve interesada en lo que estudia y se nota en su rostro

y tu ayano que estudias o te gusta hacer algo

Ayano comienza a sentirse muy nerviosa jugando habitualmente con sus manos, hasta que después de unos minutos responde

yo estoy estudiando en una escuela de seiyuu

Eso despierta mucho más el interés de kyoko formándose una estrella en cada ojo de la rubia quien toma de las manos a ayano

en verdad ayano desde cuando te gusto las seiyuus

Ayano comienza a ponerse totalmente roja al contacto físico y visual con kyoko

Al contrario, chitose se quita sus anteojos he imaginado la siguiente escena

Imaginación chitose

"Ayano enséñame todo lo que sepas de las seiyuus "

Mientras kyoko toca con sus dedos las mejillas de ayano

si te enseñare todo lo que quieras aprender

Ayano se comienza a acercar a kyoko lentamente

mejor enséñame otras cosas ayano-chan

Las cosas se comienzan a encender mientras kyoko lentamente besa ayano y poco a poco van cayendo al piso

La siguiente escena esta censurada

Realidad

Chitose comienza sangrar rápidamente mientras ayano camina rápidamente hacia ella para darle unos pañuelos

Después pasada toda la escena donde chitose casi muere desangrada nuevamente están nuevamente sentadas alrededor de la mesa

entonces ayano ¿porque te intereso ser seiyuu?

Ayano comenzo a sentirse nerviosa pero lo intenta superar

fue una niña que me dijo que mi voz era linda como el de un personaje de anime

Ayano sin darse cuenta de su rostro sale una pequeña sonrisa, por lo cual miran chitose y kyoko

ayano esfuérzate para ser una gran seiyuu, cuando el anime de mi manga salga quiero que seas la voz de la protagonista

ayano-chan estas feliz por eso ¿verdad?

De ayano se activa su modo tsundere quien se ruboriza y se pone de pie

porporque estaría feliz por eso

eh entonces no te gustaría interpretar a uno de mis personajes cuando animen mi manga

Kyoko se siente un poco triste reflejándose en su mirada que a su vez ayano comienza asentirse un poco mal

no digo que no me gustaría sería interesante hacer la voz de uno de tus personajes

Su voz de la tsundere es una combinación de alegría pero a su vez queriendo no ser tan obvia pero es todo lo contario

De la nada un sonido de celular comienza a sonar es de kyoko quien enseguida revisa el mensaje es de akari que decía

-kyoko-chan no tengo ninguna foto, mejor en la tarde te mando una, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo tomarles la foto?-

Kyoko comienza a pensar en diferentes ideas mientras que chitose y ayano la observan

Después de pensar kyoko comienza a escribir -diles que la foto es para registro de actividades como lo hicimos en el club-

A los segundos akari responde -si kyoko-chan en la tarde te envió la foto, adiós- Kyoko guarda su celular en su bolso para después acostarse en el suelo y suspirar levemente causando las miradas raras de sus amigas

Toshino-san te encuentras bien te ves cansada

si Toshino kyoko de seguro te sobre esfuerzas demasiado

Sus amigas se encuentran preocupadas al contario kyoko quien se levanta de un salto apuntando con su dedo a sus amigas quien la observan

Después de todo soy una mangaka tengo que esforzarme por mis fans, ellos me apoyan por eso tengo que darles un excelente capitulo

Es como si kyoko brillara para que de ella emanara un aura de energía pura en ese momento el sonido del timbre suena y kyoko camina sabiendo que es yui

Yui al entrar se puede notar su enojo dandole un golpe a kyoko en la cabeza sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ayano y chitose

kyoko ¿Por qué no has avanzado nada del manga?, pensé que estarías en tu departamento dibujando, pero no te encontré ahí, que has estado haciendo kyoko

En la sala las chicas solo escuchan la conversación sin saber que hacer solo chitose quien tiene su habitual sonrisa despreocupada

La rubia comienza a sobarse en donde su amiga la golpeo quien solo que yui se ve enojada

entonces dime que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo kyoko

Su voz era con un poco de dolor pero también se nota con un poco de temor hacia su amiga

y-ya sabes yui estaba pla..ticando con ayano y chitose

La pelinegra no está convencida está segura que solo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo

crees que en verdad voy a creerte eso

La rubia no sabe que decir para que le crean así que solo toma de la mano a yui quienes comienzan a caminar dando el asombro

eh aya..no y chitose ¿Por qué están aquí?

En verdad está sorprendida su amiga le decía la verdad, pero no le creyó y ahora se siente avergonzada

Después de unos minutos todas las chicas están sentadas donde yui se intenta disculpar lo más que puede

en verdad lo siento ayano, chitose, kyoko siempre se la pasa jugando y siempre intenta inventar escusas por favor discúlpenme

no, no te preocupes funami-san es tu trabajo después de todo

chitose tiene razón no te preocupes yui-san

Yui solo agacha la mirada un poco como agradeciendo un poco avergonzada

y bien kyoko si le preguntaste a akari sobre la foto

Kyoko afirmo con la cabeza

si, me dijo que mas tarde me envía la imagen

si vas a tener tiempo de terminar la ilustración a tiempo ¿verdad?

Kyoko cerrando los ojos comenzó a pensar detenidamente las acciones que debería tomar hasta que de momento abrió los ojos mirando a yui

si dibujo en modo dios puedo terminar más a tiempo seguro

Su mirada de yui es la misma sabe que tendrá que trabajar más duro para terminar a tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que sus amigas están ahí olvidando completamente a sus amigas

disculpen hable más del trabajo, ya es un habito, ah por cierto que las trae visitando a kyoko

Dejando a la tsundere totalmente sorprendida y al contario chitose con una sonrisa fantaseado en su mente

queríamos visitarlas desde hace un tiempo

Sin que nadie se percate ayano juega con sus dedos por lo nerviosa que esta y recién regresa chitose de sus fantasías

Dándose cuenta de la situación intenta ayudarla con la platica

teníamos pensando visitarlas pero no encontrábamos un tiempo libre y no queríamos molestarlas

La rubia quien no puede ocultar su mirada de felicidad

no deberían preocuparse, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran, ¿verdad yui?

al contario de yui su mirada es bastante normal, pero al igual está feliz

kyoko tiene razón pueden visitarnos cuando quieran, después de todo kyoko siempre trabaja más en la noche que en el día

Ayano al igual que chitose les sorprendieron esa declaración, después de todo pensaron que kyoko era una mangaka que trabajaba todo el día sin parar

eh yui no lo digas así, pareciera como si fuera una floja que deja todo para última hora

¿no lo eres Toshino kyoko?

Lo decía ayano sin ninguna expresión positiva en su mirada al contario su mirada es muy fría

vamos, vamos ayano-chan Toshino-san se esfuerza

si tiene razón chitose me esfuerzo a diario ¿verdad yui?

La pelinegra mira a kyoko con unos ojos dándole la razón sin discutirle nada

Las chicas pasaron hablando durante varias horas sin darse cuenta del paso de tiempo las sonrisas y risas de las chicas quienes recordaban momentos del pasado hasta que ayano quien revisa el celular por una vibración se da cuenta de lo tarde que es

chitose mira la hora ya es muy tarde

tienes razón ayano-chan tomo más tiempo de lo que imaginábamos

eh ya tienen que irse quédense más tiempo todavía hay más día por delante, di algo yui

ehh ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer apenas es la una de la tarde

Ayano y chitose se quedan viendo pensando en que decir, comenzando a pensar hasta que chitose es la primera en hablar

tú que dices ayano

Ayano reacciona de forma normal comenzando a pensar en lo más razonable posible

muchas gracias, pero ya les quitamos demasiado tiempo

ayano-chan tiene razón, ya tenemos que irnos

La respuesta no le gusto demasiado a kyoko quien lo refleja con su forma de actuar

ehhh quédense otro rato chicas es muy temprano

lo siento también tengo que estudiar los diálogos para mañ

Comenzando a ponerse nerviosa se da cuenta que kyoko está delante de ella

quédense más tiempo aya

Yui no lo permite más y golpea a kyoko en la cabeza arrastrándola a su asiento nuevamente

kyoko no las molestes, si tienen cosas que hacer no podemos hacer nada, pero están seguras que no quieren quedarse a comer

en verdad lo siento, pero tengo que aprenderme muchos diálogos para mañana

y tu chitose no puedes

lo siento funami-san yo también tengo que estudiar algunas técnicas de dibujo que me cuestan

ya veo es una lástima será para otra ocasión en donde estemos juntas

Kyoko quien estaba tirada en el suelo por el golpe se levanta de un salto dando una risa tanto malévola

ya sé que podemos hacer, podemos celebrar navidad juntas podemos invitar a chinatsu y akari, ustedes podrían invitar a sakucchan y himacchan, ¿les parece bien?

la idea está bien kyoko bien hecho

pasar navidad juntas no se me parece algo un poco vergonzoso

vamos ayano-chan está bien pasar navidad juntas

¿no quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros?

La mirada hacia ayano es muy decaída y triste intentándola convencer

no es que no quiera pasar navidad, pero bueno puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes

La tsundere después de pensar bien que decir es lo que primero que pudo pensar

Kyoko no se contiene su alegria después todo ya paso el tiempo desde que todas estuvieron juntas

bien está decidido pasaremos navidad juntas

eres la misma de siempre kyoko nunca cambias

si yui-san tiene razón, recuerdo en secundaria cuando fuimos al karaoke

si Toshino-san fue a única que fue vestida de santa

tienes razón chitose todas fuimos con uniforme

kyoko esta vez ve vestida de manera de manera normal entiendes

Sin gustarle la idea a la rubia tiene que aceptarla Paso el tiempo y las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para los preparativos, hasta que ayano y chitose decidieron irse

disculpen por quitarles el tiempo

no te preocupes ayano pueden venir de visita cuando quieran

si vengan de visita cuando quieran

ves ayano-chan no tenías nada de qué preocuparte

ca-callate chitose

ayano, chitose me alegra verlas de nuevo, vengan a visitar cuando quieran

-Toshino kyoko – la mente de ayano comienza a divagar hasta que chitose la toma del brazo haciendo que regresara a la normalidad

bi-bien ya tenemos que irnos

Kyoko y yui solo asientan con la cabeza Cuando ayano está apunto de darse la vuelta algo la hace darse lentamente la vuelta mirando a kyoko Yui al ver eso se desconcertó por unos instantes hasta que ayano comienza a hablar

Toshino kyoko aún no me has dado una respuesta, adiós

Rápidamente ayano se da la vuelta y camina junto a chitose

Mientras kyoko se queda pensante como si no estuviera consiente al contrario yui no entendía lo que paso en tan solo unos segundos

oye kyoko responde, estas bien, kyoko

Yui le intentaba a hablar a su amiga, pero seguía sin responder hasta que se hartó y le dio una leve bofetada para que despertara

que sucede ¿Por qué me golpeas?

perdón, no respondías estabas como en shock, dime a que se refería ayano cuando no le has dado una respuesta

Kyoko se queda paralizada ante la pregunta de su amiga pero sigue sin responder

kyoko responde, ¿paso algo?

-que pasaría si le digo me regañaría o me aconsejaría, pero sería injusto para ayano, pero chitose sabe ya que no se sorprendió, es justo que yo también tenga ayuda ¿verdad?, bien ya lo decidí-

Yui la observa sin saber que ocurre, pero no puede preguntar mas

está bien kyoko si no puedes contarme no te preocupes

Una sonrisa sale de yui y kyoko quien la observa se decide

ayano se me declaro cuando salimos de la preparatoria

Fin


	8. Toshimanga Capitulo 8

Toshimanga

Capítulo 9: revelando y esforzando

ayano se declaró cuando salimos de la preparatoria

Yui no entiende cuando sucedió, su mirada es una combinación de sorpresa y enojo

Cuando kyoko voltea para ver a yui se da cuenta de sus emociones causándolo un poco de miedo para contarle toda la historia

Cuando kyoko se disponía a caminar para su departamento

ah todavía hay trabajo, sería mejor que me apure, no quiero dejar nada para ult..

Algo la detiene es yui quien tenía su rostro agachado poniendo a kyoko aún más nerviosa

kyoko exactamente ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Los ojos de yui dan miedo es lo que piensa kyoko cuando su amiga sube su mirada, kyoko está muy nerviosa pero también con miedo

yui-nyan das miedo cuando pones esa mirada

Como si algo cambiara dentro de yui regresa a la normalidad, pero sigue enojada en el fondo

Yui toma de la mano de su amiga quienes caminan hasta el departamento de kyoko

En la sala justo en la mesa se encuentran unas bolsas con vegetales y diferentes alimentos y alguna que otra fritura

Kyoko toma siento cuando yui la mira y con sus ojos le da una señal la cual se entiende –siéntate y no te pares-

Yui toma las bolsas quien camina hasta la cocina comenzando a preparar la comida con el pasar del tiempo kyoko solo espera sentada sin hacer nada

-yui estará enojada porque no le conté nada o será posible que se enfadó porque no le dicho nada a ayano, pero ¿Por qué yui estaría enojada por una confesión – cada minuto que piensa kyoko piensa en otros cosas que hicieran que yui se enfadara

Pasa el tiempo y kyoko comienza a tener sueño debido al hambre ya que no ha comido nada y está perdiendo energía hasta que un olor de comida comienza a esparcirse por la sala, es comida ya ha pasado tiempo desde que yui ha estado cocinando

\- ¿curry? tiene que ser curry es evidente el olor, ¿estará acompañado con arroz?, tiene que serlo-

Kyoko comienza a delirar con la comida, después de todo no ha desayunado y ya es muy tarde como para desayunar

Su mirada está casi sin vida y sus pensamientos están confusos por el hambre, pero es interrumpida por un golpe producido por yui quien golpea la mesa

kyoko tienes hambre verdad, bien aquí tiene, lo siento tarde más de lo que pensé

Yui mira a kyoko quien parece no entender a su amiga

pasa algo kyoko, ¿no tienes hambre? La rubia sigue sin responder parece ser que esta sin ideas solo observando el plato de comida

Kyoko toma la cuchara para que lentamente comience a comer mientras yui la observa

Yui también se sienta comenzando a comer, poco a poco kyoko va recuperando la energía comenzando a comer con más alegría hasta que recuerda lo sucedido

yui ¿estas enojadas conmigo?, no sería raro que no lo estuvieras conm

no estoy enojada contigo

Desconcierta totalmente a kyoko quien se siente tonta al pensar así de su amiga

pero tu mirada era de enojo cuando te conté que se declaró

no estaba enojada contigo, estaba enojada conmigo y con la sorpresa no sabía que decir

pero ¿porque estarías molesta contigo misma

La pelinegra se siente nerviosa pero sus ojos se ven totalmente normal, actúa como si nada pasara

te lo diré, pero no te comiences a burlar entiendes

Kyoko percibe una gran cantidad de nerviosismo, comenzando a pensar si debe burlarse o no

En las mejillas de yui comienza a ponerse ruborizada haciendo que kyoko reconsidere la opción

estaba un poco celosa al pensar que tuvieras una relación sin decirme nada

La rubia quien pensaba en burlarse se retracta al contario no sabe que decir ni cómo actuar

¿Por qué estarías celosa yui?

Yui comienza a ponerse todavía más roja, pero intenta guardar la calma

no me gusta la idea de que separaras de nosotras, además tienes tu sueño en camino verdad

yui mírame a los ojos

Kyoko se acerca agarrando las mejillas de yui mirándola a los ojos

no te preocupes yui ya no soy una niña que tienes que proteger todos los días

Mirándose a los ojos yui sonríe haciendo que kyoko retroceda no es muy normal que yui sonrisa

y bien que vas a hacer con la respuesta para ayano, ya esperaste demasiado hasta más, sería injusto para ayano que esperes más

si tienes razón ya esperé demasiado

¿ya tienes una respuesta?

El amiente esta en tensión para cuando responda kyoko

si ya tengo una respuesta, se la diré al final de la fiesta de navidad

No está feliz con la decisión de su amiga

estas seguras que le quieres decir la respuesta en la fiesta

si estoy segura

está bien, no te preguntare por tu decisión ok

si gracias yui por apoyarme

Las dos pasaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que las dos terminaron de comer haciendo que kyoko se acueste en el suelo

estuvo delicioso, solo quiero dormir

si, sí, pero sería mejor que sigas con el capítulo todavía te hace falta la ilustración para akari y no has comenzado

tienes razón tengo que comenzar a dibujar, muy bien

Convirtiéndose en una súper dibujante comienza a dibujar lo más rápido que puede junto a yui formando un dúo impecable de errores

Pasaron los días hasta que un día antes de la entrega del capítulo kyoko comienza a dibujar la ilustración ya en la tarde a las 9:40 de la noche

kyoko terminaras a tiempo la ilustración para mañana o las posponemos para la siguiente semana

estoy segura que la terminare

está bien confió en ti

La sensación de trabajo seguro está en el aire kyoko piensa en varias formas de hacer la ilustración mejor hasta que una idea llega a su mente

Toma su lápiz y comienza a hacer el boceto de la ilustración después de un tiempo lo termina y lo muestra a su amiga

que te parece yui este boceto

Yui al verlo da una sonrisa al estar conforme con la ilustración

esta perfecta para la ilustración, bien termínala

Al oír su mirada esta decidida y comienza dibujar la ilustración lentamente y con calma para que quede mejor, pero una idea llega a su mente

yui sería posible que la ilustración pueda ser a color

Yui rápidamente voltea

sería posible tendría que llamar a yamada-san para ver si es posible, ¿quieres hacerla a color? Pero ¿la terminaras a tiempo?

sería mejor si es a color se reflejaría mejor para la ilustración y que sepan que es el club

está bien deja la llamo

Paso los minutos y kyoko esta dibujando la ilustración solo el contorno de los personajes

Yui sigue en el teléfono intentando obtener el permiso hasta que por fin cuelga para que al final yui calmada observe a kyoko

¿rechazaron la petición verdad

no te preocupes lo aceptaron, dijeron que la ilustración a color es una buena idea para tus fans ademas que se podia incluir al tomo, pero que la necesitas terminarla para mañana antes de las 12 para que la publiquen el jueves, mandaran a un mensajero para que lo recojan

enserio tengo que trabajar más rápido

¿tienes los materiales para hacer la ilustración verdad?

Kyoko se queda paralizada, yui al darse cuenta

en verdad no tienes los materiales

no, recordé que tengo los rotuladores, pero no encontré los colores para la segunda capa

dime el nombre de los colores y saldré a comprarlos lo más rápido que pueda

bien el nombre es namo-castell"

Tan pronto supo el nombre yui comenzó a correr para poder encontrar los colores

Mientras kyoko comienza a dibujar seriamente la ilustración a lápiz Paso aproximadamentemas de una hora cuando kyoko termina de hacerlo en forma de lápiz lo más detallado que haya podido hacer

se está tardando yui, estará bien ya es tarde, no, no tengo que concéntrame es lo que me diría yui

Tomando su manguillo con plumilla saji comienza a delinear el contorno que lo requiera con mucho cuidado sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, lo hace con total delicadeza

Después cuando acaba busca los rotuladores que están guardados debajo de su escritorio y al voltear se da cuenta de la hora, 11:50 al ver eso kyoko busca su celular intentando llamar a yui sin tener resultado para después enviarle un mensaje

-yui estas bien, estas tardando demasiado contéstame-

bien tengo que colorear con los rotuladores tengo que tener demasiado cuidado, apenas he practicado algunas veces, pero me tiene que salir excelente

Lentamente kyoko comienza colorear con los rotuladores correspondientes, cuando termina con el primer color su teléfono vibra y al revisarlo se da cuenta que es yui -kyoko no te preocupes termina de hacer lo que te falte, llegaría en una hora-

Al oír eso kyoko se motiva más y comienza con toda determinación a colorear la ilustración con mucho cuidado

Pasando la hora yui llega al departamento y sin hacer demasiado ruido se da cuenta que kyoko se ve muy seria dibujando

kyoko ya terminaste de colorear con rotulador

yui por fin llegaste, apenas voy más de la mitad debo tener cuidado con cada color

está bien ten los colores, fue muy difícil conseguirlos solo una tienda los tenía

lo siento estos colores son difíciles de conseguir, si quieres puedes descansar

no podría descansar mientras tu trabajas

pero no tienes nada que hacer, mejor descansa un rato

Yui acepta la idea de su amiga quien camina hasta el mini cuarto donde se queda dormida Paso made de una hora cuando yui se despierta sale para ver a kyoko, se despierta totalmente al darse cuenta que kyoko sigue dibujando con los rotuladores

Al acercarse poco a poco ve la ilustración la cual está muy bien detalla en dibujo y color Yui se quedó observando a kyoko durante un tiempo hasta que kyoko se levanta emocionada

bien termine de dibujar con los rotuladores, ahora necesito hacerlo con los colores

koyko tenia en mente hacer la mejor ilustracion a color para un novato, en cada parte ponia un empezo grandioso para meter color

yui quien solo observaba se sentia alegre y asombrada por la consentracion de su amiga -kyoko eres increible-

pasaron mas de dos horas y media para que koyko terminara,

Dando un mini grito para finalizar, mientras observaba entusiasmada por hacer una increbiel

bien hecho kyoko terminaste antes de tiempo

Kyoko sorprendida ya que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga

bien yui viene lo más difícil tenemos que ponerle unas palabras de agradecimiento para el club

¿es necesario hacer eso kyoko?

por supuesto que sí, pasamos muchos años en el club

está bien en donde lo escribiríamos kyoko-sensei

es una hoja aparte una mitad para mí y la otra mitad para ti, al final pondríamos nuestra firma y si quieres un pequeño dibujo

enserio eres la única que pensaría en algo así

Kyoko sonríe para dar comienzo la poesía para la mangaka y su asistente

Las dos escribieron lo que sentían en el corazón en ese momento Después de terminar de escribir kyoko es la primera en dormirse

Yui se queda para verificar que nada falte, al final se dio cuenta que nada está mal y solo lo ordena para meterlo en un folder para que en la mañana lo lleve el mensajero

yui mira el reloj en la pared para solo dar una sonrisa "¿enserio?, son las 5:25, koyko siempre se esfuerza en lo que le gusta"

Despues de varias horas llego el mensajero y yui entrego el folder, espera a que kyoko despierte para que almorzaran juntas, después de todo kyoko está muy cansada por el empeño que le puso a la ilustración

Por otro lado, un dia despues ya en la tarde en el club de la diversion cuando acabaron las clases están a solas akari y chinatsu

yui-chan me mando mensaje que kyoko-chan hizo una excelente ilustración le puso mucho empeño

ah, me pregunto cómo reaccionara kaori-chan

Un golpe emana por toda la sala, es kaori junto a hisako quienes miran sorprendidas a sus senpais

¿Qué sucede kaori?

Las dos chicas pasan a la sala y se sientan sin decir nada, algo que chinatsu y akari no saben que decir

senpais es verdad lo que dice en el manga o tal vez es otro club

si hisako tiene razón es verdad lo que dicen y ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

Las miradas de akari y chinatsu se cruzan saben a qué se refieren, pero no saben cómo contestar correctamente

un momento a que se refieren chicas

Kaori pone una mirada infantil para sus senpais y agarrando la revista busca con mucha rapidez

De la nada deja de buscar, enseñándoles la ilustración quedando sorprendidas

¡somos nosotras

Cuando chinatsu ve la ilustración también se sorprende no esperaban que kyoko las dibujara solo querían que mandara un dibujo para kaori

es verdad esta ilustración, kyoko-sensei junto con yui-sama

si kyoko-chan y yui-chan estuvieron en el club de la diversión, son mis amigas de la infancia

pero ¿Por qué no dijeron nada, saben que kaori es fan del manga

si lo sabemos por eso queríamos darle una sorpresa con una ilustración de parte de kyoko-chan para kaori, pero nunca imaginamos que hiciera este dibujo

Sujetándola chinatsu la ve detalladamente recordando cuando se unió al club, para que después también la vea akari junto a ella recordando el primer día del club

entonces si ellas estuvieron verdaderamente estuvieron aquí tienen que leerlo

si lean lo que escribieron las senpais

¿senpais?, por lo que lo dices hisako

si estuvieron en el club eso las hacen nuestras senpais, pero eso no importa ahora enséñales lo que escribieron

Kaori cambia de hoja para que detrás de ella venga lo que kyoko y yui escribieron como extra, akari comienza a leer lo primero es de kyoko que dice

hola aquí les habla kyoko-chan, hola chicas espero se diviertan en el club del entretenimiento, es un club donde pasamos prácticamente toda secundaria y preparatoria, hay muchos recuerdos en el club con mis amigas akari, chinatsu, yui, he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida en este club, espero que los nuevos integrantes se diviertan tanto como yo lo hice, les ha hablado kyoko contándoles unos de los lugares más importantes que existen para mí, espero me sigan apoyando mis fans solo es el comienzo me seguiré esforzando mucho para poder sacarles una sonrisa cada vez que lean mi obra, muchas gracias a todos los fans y al club del entretenimiento

Y debajo de ella viene un pequeño dibujo chibi de kyoko con una postura donde con un dedo apunta al cielo hacia adelante con una frase –me seguiré esforzando-

Continúan leyendo y lo siguiente es de yui que dice

hola soy yui la asistente de kyoko-sensei y amiga de la infancia, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y la ilustración, kyoko-sensei se ha esforzado mucho para crearla, esperamos sigan leyendo el manga, y por parte de mí el club del entretenimiento lo fundo kyoko le agradezco que nos haya dado los mejores momentos que pudiera pasar junto con mis amigas, kyoko siempre sacaba cualquier broma para tener algo que hacer en el club, a los nuevos integrantes del club espero también sea un lugar donde ustedes puedan recordar momentos muy felices por mi parte me alegra que akari y chinatsu pudieran seguir con el club, les ha hablado funami yui miembro del club del entretenimiento, esperen el siguiente capítulo por que estará muy impresionante conociendo a kyoko les dará muchas sonrisas

Al igual debajo de ella se encuentra un pequeño dibujo de yui quien agacha su cabeza agradeciendo a los fans también con una pequeña frase –los esperamos la siguiente semana-

Para este momento akari y chinastu no pueden aguantar más ocasionando que de ellas salgan lágrimas de felicidad, pero también se sienten tristes por recordar el pasado

Paso el tiempo hasta que se calmaron, de la nada el celular de akari comienza a sonar al contestar se da cuenta que es yui quien habla

akari tienen planes para navidad, si no los tienen les gustaría venir al departamento pueden invitar a sus kouhais

La navidad se acerca y con ello muchas cosas se desencadenan


End file.
